


A Midnight Adventure

by ofpinetreesandcampfires



Series: Chowen Fics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Maui HI, Shooting Stars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpinetreesandcampfires/pseuds/ofpinetreesandcampfires
Summary: “Well, I, for one, would be happy to be in a porno with you.”Owen jabs Charlie’s in the abdomen, just hard enough to make him huff out a breath. Charlie laughs and he readjusts so he’s leaning against Owen’s side rather than sitting on him, resting his head on his shoulder.“Ow,” the brunette huffs, “I’m just kidding, dude. I mean, I would, if you wanted to, but there’s no way you would.” Owen looks down at Charlie’s mop of brown hair, smiling to himself. He wraps his arms around Charlie’s waist, feeling so happy he wonders if he’s dreaming.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: Chowen Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A Midnight Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Usual RPF disclaimers: None of this is real. No disrespect is meant, so suspend reality.
> 
> Takes place sometime during their visit to Maui, HI.
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, click out. Flames will be deleted right away.

Sometimes, Charlie’s spontaneity gets the two of them in trouble. Like now. Renting a moped from a nearby shop at such a late hour— they have it for 24 hours before they have to bring it back— and demanding that Owen go with him on a little ride around the island. Owen buries his face in between Charlie’s shoulder blades, their helmets knocking together, inhaling the scent of his citrus shampoo and the salt air that sticks to his skin. Jeremy and Carolyn and Kenny and Tori are probably all sleeping and, in the back of his mind, Owen wishes he could be too. But Charlie’s _whoop_ and his laughter echoes inside his helmet and he grins into the other boy’s sweatshirt.

Oklahoma’s landlocked, so he doesn’t get to visit the ocean much. Maui is _surrounded_ by it and you can see it from the villa they’re staying at. The engine of the moped purrs under him and he clings tighter to Charlie and they wind their way down the twisting highway.

“Why couldn’t we just go to the beach at the villa?” Owen shouts over the wind. He feels Charlie shrug more than he hears whatever he’s trying to respond. The brunette pulls over, onto a side road and eventually they make it to a hidden path. The air smells a bit of dead fish and tastes like salt, making Owen wrinkle his nose. He loves the ocean, but the smell isn’t always the best.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Charlie responds as he slides off, kicking up a small spray of sand as he does. Owen watches as he shakes his hair out, longer now due to quarantine and just a general letting it grow. He watches as the brunette seems to forget about him altogether as he scrambles over the slight dune, skids down the other side, and runs right to the water. He remembers to pull off his shirt and kicks out of his pants and shoes before he plunges into the water. Owen hangs his helmet next to Charlie’s and shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair as he meanders down to the water. He picks up Charlie’s clothes as he goes, bunding them into his hands and resting them next to his hip when he sits, along with the backpack he left in the storage unit of the bike. He pulls off his flip flops and digs little ruts into the sand so they fill with water and he can rest his feet in them.

Owen sighs and leans back on his hands, content to watch Charlie splash around in the water for a few minutes. Eventually, the brunette stumbles out of the water with his signature lopsided smile on his face. He looks like a drowned puppy as he sits next to Owen, pulling the bag towards himself.

“I was kind of wondering what the bag was for,” Owen says as Charlie pulls out one of the beach towels from inside as well as the water bottle that was wrapped in it. He might not have many brain cells, but Charlie comes prepared… sometimes. He must have packed everything before he woke Owen up. “So you wanted to go swimming and needed a buddy?” His jaw cracks when he yawns and throws some sand at Charlie, who just chuckles in response. Charlie takes a sip of water, tilting his head back, and Owen gulps, watching the brunette's Adam's apple bob.

“Thought you wanna get out of the house for a while,” Charlie responds. He ruffles his hair with the towel and Owen snorts when his hair sticks up at odd angles. Owen leans back on his hands and stares up at the sky. Just like home, he can see all the stars. “I know how you sometimes get anxious feeling cooped up.”

Owen turns to look at Charlie’s profile. Feelings bubble up in his stomach, but it’s a nice warmth instead of the anxiety that’s usually there. This was never about Charlie wanting adventure, but him knowing that Owen gets restless when he’s stuck in one place too long. Without Maddie and Savannah and Jeremy and even Charlie, doing lives and calling him and just talking to him, he might have lost his mind living at home. Sure, Owen loves his parents, but he hasn’t really been able to go anywhere. Here’s Charlie, who came with him to Maui and decided to drag him out of their room at ass o’clock in the morning, giving him one of those cute lopsided smiles. Owen knocks his shoulder against the brunette’s and beams back at him, bright as the stars.

“Thanks,” Owen mumbles, pressing his chin into his shoulder.

“That, and I know you’re gonna be a grump tomorrow and I love grumpy Owen.”

“No you don’t.”

Charlie beams. “No, I don’t. But it made you smile, didn’t it?”

“I should dump water on you for that,” Owen says as he digs his toes into the sand.

But only a second later a spray of saltwater smacks him in the face.

“Heh. Like that?” Charlie chided, one eyebrow raised in amusement, a challenge.

“Oh alright, you asked for it!” Owen shouts, and then they’re locked into a full-on water war (which Charlie wins), which turns into a full-on brawl (which Owen wins), until they both finally stumble back onto the sand, flopping onto their backs.

Charlie huffs and points up at the sky. “Look, it’s starting.”

“What is?” Owen asks, following Charlie’s gaze up at the stars, just in time to see a flash of light streak across the sky.

“Woah! Did you see that?!”

“Um, yeah. I’m the one who pointed it out to you.”

“Right.”

Another shooting star flashes across the sky, and Owen tries to make his wish before it ends, not quite making it, then tries again with the next one. _I wish I was brave enough._

Owen shivers. Unlike Charlie, he didn’t take off his clothes before their water fight, so he’s completely drenched. It was alright while they were still in the water, which was warmer than the night air, wrestling, but now that they were out of it, he’s starting to get cold. Owen begins pulling off his clothes, laying them out neatly in the sand next to him, until they’re both just lying there in their underwear, the water evaporating quickly off of their skin. Owen rests his hand in the sand next to Charlie’s, looking up at the sky. He can feel his cheeks burn.

Charlie turns to look at him, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight and reaches out, touching their pinkies gently together. Owen looks down at their hands as the brunette moves to intertwine their fingers, switching from their hands to Charlie’s eyes and back. The moonlight makes his eyes glow like crystals and Owen swallows. He wonders if he should feel embarrassed, but the only thing he can manage to feel is the warmth from Charlie’s hand and the carbonated bubbles of happiness popping off in his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” Charlie’s voice wobbles for a moment as he shifts, moves so that he’s got a hand on either side of Owen’s face, straddling his stomach. His long hair falls in his eyes, brushes Owen’s cheek. _I wish I was brave_ , Owen remembers his wish on a shooting star and there’s something that tugs at him. He reaches out and cups Charlie’s cheek, moving so closely that his eyelashes tickled Owen’s skin. And then, yes, they're kissing. And it’s everything Owen's craved— gasps for breath, satisfied sighs just long enough to tickle skin before going in for another kiss, body heat mixing together. A wall against the night’s chill as Owen sits up, left hands weaving together while right hands find their way into tangles of hair, as all the while their lips press gently, then fiercely, as if words have failed but they’re still trying to speak.

When they finally pull apart, Owen drops his head against Charlie’s shoulder, his face buried in the crook of Charlie’s neck, his breath ruffling the collar of his shirt. He exhaled a laugh. “God, it’s like a bad porno,” Owen says, laughing. 

“Well, I, for one, would be happy to be in a porno with you.” Owen jabs Charlie’s in the abdomen, just hard enough to make him huff out a breath. Charlie laughs and he readjusts so he’s leaning against Owen’s side rather than sitting on him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Ow,” the brunette huffs, “I’m just kidding, dude. I mean, I would, if you wanted to, but there’s no way you would.” Owen looks down at Charlie’s mop of brown hair, smiling to himself. He wraps his arms around Charlie’s waist, feeling so happy he wonders if he’s dreaming.

They lay in silence for a while after that, watching the night sky dance with light. At some point, Charlie pulls a small blanket from the bag, wrapping it around their shoulders, in a bubble of quiet. They aren’t the only ones there on that beach watching the meteor shower, but it feels like they are. For them, it’s a peaceful moment where the sky is something special and happy for once, to be savored. To be lived. To be loved.

They stayed that way until dawn.

* * *

When they get back to the villa, it’s still quiet. Everyone else must still be asleep and Charlie giggles like a schoolgirl as the two of them sneak past Kenny’s room, freeze in the living room when Tori comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban. She’s not dumb and they’re not ghosts without special effects, but she just gives them a look before she goes back to her room. As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, the two boys fall over themselves to get to the back bedroom they share.

Owen bends over double, laughing so loudly he snorts. Charlie chuckles and Owen covers his own mouth so he won’t wake anyone up. "Are you okay?" Charlie asks, brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," Owen says as he turns away to pull his shirt over his head. He’s going to feel gross when he wakes up, but he’s too tired to do anything but sleep right now. Charlie does the same on the other side of the room, throwing the towels and blanket into the corner with the laundry. "God, just— it's never a dull moment with you, is it?" Owen falls onto his side of the bed, pulls the covers up to his hips. He watches Charlie plug his phone in on the other side of the room before he turns to glare at Owen.

"There are plenty of dull moments with me, thank you very— wait, no.” Charlie pauses, narrows his eyes at Owen, who snorts and tries to cover his mouth. "That's not— Owen, stop laughing!" He jumps onto the bed and tackles Owen, pushing a pillow into his face. Both of them keep laughing as they wrestle, something they’ve done since the beginning, until Owen pins Charlie to the bed, heads where their feet should be. Owen watches as Charlie’s pupils dilate, as their breaths mingle in the space between them. Sure, Charlie’s attractive and there’s heat simmering between them, but Owen’s exhausted and he smells like the ocean and dead fish and he can hardly keep his eyes open.

Owen pulls Charlie so that they can settle into bed the right way. He watches as Charlie settles into the pillows on his stomach, the muscles in his back flexing, skin golden in the rising dawn light. He can’t help himself. Owen leans over, presses a hand to Charlie’s spine, and kisses him. It’s a soft kiss, gentle heat simmering somewhere below the surface. Charlie huffs and gets up onto his elbows, pressing harder, wanting more. Owen cups his cheek and pulls away, watching as Charlie’s eyelashes flutter open, crystalline eyes opening.

“We’ll talk in the morning, okay?” Owen mumbles as he presses a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. Charlie hums against his neck as he snuggles closer, throwing an arm over Owen’s chest. Owen feels a little pit of nerves in his stomach at the thought of tomorrow or, well, later today, but as Charlie snuggles closer, breathing evening out against his neck, he thinks that that’s a problem for future-Owen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually fun to write. Been talking to FanaticalFollower on tumblr about these two himbos. They practically ship themselves with how they act.
> 
> This is my first RPF fic, but I know there's gonna be more!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
